


Five-leaf Clover

by YooDidii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, On Hiatus, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/pseuds/YooDidii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you heard about the four-leaf clover? Of course, you are... How about the five-leaf clover?<br/>Five-leaf clover… The first leaf represents hope, the second stands for faith, the third is for love, the fourth leaf to brings luck and the fifth… to grant a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fluffy Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! We meet again~  
> Another AoKaga fic from Kurobas fandom (Hooray for Tadatashi Fujimaki-sensei and his wonderful characters)  
> And yeaahhh, Alpha-Beta-Omega Dynamics! I really love this theme and I've finally writting one *fist pumps*
> 
> Thanks a lot to my Beta, Jessiejj~ I'm so glad she supported me to wrote this A/B/O theme  
> Any mistake that remains are all mine :)

**Five-leaf Clover**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

Thought

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prologue**

_‘Have you heard about the four-leaf clover, honey?’_

_‘Yeah! A goowd luck chalm!’_

_‘That’s right, a good luck charm. Many people believe, that if you find a four-leaf clover it will bring you good luck. Each leaf is believed to represent something… the first leaf represents hope, the second stands for faith, the third is for love and the fourth leaf brings luck to the finder.’_

_‘Fouwl-leaf cwovel~ fouwl-leaf cwovel~’_

_‘Oh! I’ll tell you a tale about a clover.’_

_‘What is it, momma?’_

_‘Once upon a time, there was a beta who really wanted to have a baby…’_

_‘ A baby?’_

_‘Yup, a cute baby like you.’_

_‘I’m not a baby! I’m thlee yeawrl owld!’_

_‘Hihihi… Alright honey, you’re not a baby’_

_‘Huff! Yup, I’m not!’_

_‘Alright… One day, she found a five-leaf clover and brought it home…’_

_‘Five-leaf cwovel?!’_

_‘Ssshhttt.. Your dady is sleeping. Don’t talk to loud, kay?’_

_‘Yeah, momma! Come on, tell me mowl!’_

_‘Every night, she took the five-leaf clover on her palm and prayed to God for a baby, and then…’_

_‘She got a baby!’_

_‘Yeah honey… She finally got a cute and adorable baby. She and her mate were so happy and lived happily ever after. She made her own clover-tale, about a five-leaf clover.’_

_‘I wanna five-leaf cwovel too, momma!! I wanna make a wish!’_

_‘Five-leaf clover… The first leaf represents hope, the second stands for faith, the third is for love, the fourth leaf to brings luck and the fifth… to grant a wish.’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1**

No one knows when it has all started. Nobody knows when the change had occurred. An adaptation, an evolution, the survival instincts. Something changed about humans, to mankind, their traits, their looks and their strength. People are now divided into three types: Alpha, beta and omega.

Alpha, the dominant type, the leader, the protector, the egoistical one.

Beta, the balancer, the worker, the regular and the neutral one.

Omega, the submissive type, the bearer, the keeper, the gentle one.

The Alpha’s usually have a big bulk and well-built body. They’re aggressive and possessive but that’s their way to care about someone. Although they are well known for their rudeness, some of them are fair and wise leaders. Alpha’s go into a rut every six months, so twice a year.

The beta’s look so much like normal humans. Their strength, their traits and their looks, are absolutely normal. The female beta can also bear a child, but the omega is more fertile than them.

The omega’s are the opposite of the alpha’s. They are usually small, slim, and have good and beautiful looks. They may look fragile, but they have a strong will and high spirit. They go into heats every three months, and unlike the alpha that can pass their ruts alone, the omega need assistance from an alpha or beta. It doesn’t happen often that an omega suffers so much from their heat that they would die from it, but the pain and discomfort because of it is unbearable. That's the main reason the government created a heat suppressant for omegas, something like a drug that used to soothe the uncomfortable feeling because of the heat.

Beta population is larger than Alpha and omega population. More than a half of humans in the world are betas. Any family would be proud when they have an Alpha as their son or daughter, but it’s not the same with the omega. A lot of of people despise them and their biology. They thought of the omega as just a bunch of weak people who are only useful for breeding and taking care of others.

As time went on, there were capable and talented omegas who have proven themselves that they aren’t merely weak creatures who can’t fight their biology. People’s perspective of the omega began to shift, although there are still people who haven’t been able to accept this fact and continue to look down on the omega. But these people are a minority and there are already some laws that were made to protect and defend the omega.

Many people believe that an Alpha-Omega couple is the best combination, because they’re the only couple who can produce an omega or an alpha. But the low number of their population makes the alpha-omega couple a rare pairing.

There are six towns which are famous as the hometown of the strongest Alpha… Seirin, Touou, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Kaijou and Yosen. Each town is led by one family who has ruled and protected the town since a long time ago. This story will begin at the small but well known town in the eastern region, Touou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“DAIKIIIIII!!!”

A high pitch voice breaks the silence of the calm forest. A tall Alpha with tanned skin stretches out on the forest ground, Aomine daiki, son of Lord Aomine, the leader and the ruler of Touou. He reluctantly sat up, ran his fingers through his blue hair and crossed his long legs. He scowled, a bit annoyed because his daily nap had been interrupted by someone. A familiar girl with bright pink hair approached him. She fumed, her face flushed red as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of her best friend.

“Everyone is looking for you! Your father wants to talk about something with you and you’re here napping instead!!”

The bluenette ignored his childhood-friend’s ramblings. He already knew what his father wanted to talk about. His father would be busy lecturing him about his habit screwing around with the pretty girls in town. Aomine’s father’s concern is certainly reasonable, because his only child is an Alpha who loves to break the rules, is ignorant and has absolutely no intention of taking over his position as Touou’s lord in the future.

A lot of noble families have offered their beta or omega child as Aomine’s partner and future spouse, but he’s always rejected all of them. After a lot of rejection from him, his father got fed up and was tired of showing candidates to his son, so he gave Aomine the freedom to find his own mate. But up until now, he doesn’t seem to want to settle down and give him offspring any time soon.

Yeah, Aomine loved playing around, but he never lasted a long time with the same person. He never has the intention to claim any of them. He’s easily bored with those betas and omegas who are always demanding his attention, or just want to get his money and the title as his partner.

The truth is he wanted to be like his parents. An Alpha-Omega couple who was married not because of their status or family demands but because of their own will. They married because of mutual respect and love for each other. He wants someone to cherish and protect, he wants someone who’ll stand up for him but also doesn’t hesitate to scold him when he make mistakes and did something wrong. Someone equal to him.

But he’ll never admit that this is how he feels out loud to anyone. Ever.

“Daiki! Do you hear what I’m saying? Don’t you dare to ignore me, Aomine Daiki!!”

Aomine cringed slightly and finally gave his full attention to his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, a witch or you can say… still training to become one. Momoi has always been interested in witchcraft. Although magic and supernatural is not something unusual anymore in this world (Come on! They’re humans but they can go into ruts and heats?!) but not everyone has the talent and the power within themselves to learn something like that, well… Momoi is one of those few talented people.

They had been friends since they were just toddlers and Aomine considers Momoi like his own little sister. Many have thought Aomine has a special relationship with the lovely beta, but they’ve both always denied these assumptions.

“I’m not in the mood to talk with my Old man right now. Just go back and tell him to not disturb my nap again.”

“Oh.. No no no…. I have had enough of all those excuses, Daiki!”

Momoi suddenly pulled out her magic wand from her robe, swung it at him and chanted something. Before he could voice his protest and do something to prevent it, Aomine was suddenly veiled by abright light, his vision blinded by the light and then he felt dizzy. When the light faded away from his vision, he blinked around at his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a grinning Momoi.

_‘Was she always this big? Or am I the one who… Oh shit!’_

He looked at his hands (or rather paws) and cursed loudly.

_‘What the fuck?! What the hell did you do to me, Satsuki?! What’s with these paws?!’_

He lifted his paws and thrust them to Momoi. She ignored Aomine’s rage and instead started poking his little paws, giggled and cooed how cute and adorable Aomine is. He heard something thumping slowly, his gaze fixed on something that had distracted his concentration, something fluffy that was swinging around lazily behind him.

_‘What is this thing?’_

He grabbed the fluffy thing and gave a squeeze…

_‘FUUUCCCKKKK!! That’s hurt!!’_

He started to protest and shouted something but instead the sound that came out sounded like either a high pitched yowl or a deep low version of a growl to any normal human ears, except Momoi.

_‘What are you doing to me, bitch?! I’ll tell my old man abou-’_

“He’s the one who told me to punish you and give you a lesson, Daiki.”

_‘He what?! Oh Fuck it…. Change me back now!!’_

”Nope.”

_‘Change me back or….’_

“Or what? You’ll scratch me with your flabby paws? Or bite me with your cute little fangs??”

_‘Oh come on! If you wanted to punish me, at least change me to something decent like a jaguar or a lion!! Not something like this fur-ball with chubby cheeks and a fluffy tail!!’_

“At least.,, I turned you into a black cat, not a rainbow-colour cat, an ant or something worse….”

Aomine shuddered slightly at the image in his head… A rainbow cat…. Uugh!

Momoi pick Aomine up and lifted him to her eye level, “Well, just wait for a week or so, and you’ll be back to your human body. Oh, but! Your father also told me to move you to somewhere so…”, she shrugged, “Sorry! Lord’s order, so I can’t decline it.”

_‘What?! Wait wait wait! Don’t you dare-’_

'PUFF!'

The black fur-ball disappeared, leaving only white smoke behind. Momoi smiled sweetly and looked into the distance, “See you later, Daiki. We hope you will have learned your lesson when you’re ready to come back here. _‘The talk’_ with your dad can wait a little.”

The cheerful beta turned on her heels and swayed back to her house. She’s humming slightly and is thinking when she can meet her childhood friend again, and how things will turn out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-leaf clover. At first, I thought this flower was just my imagination... but when I read it from Wikipedia, it turned out that the flower was really exists! Whoaa..  
> But well... I made up the 'grant a wish' part, he he hhe


	2. The Red Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> Thanks a lot for all of your feedbacks of this fic *throws cookies*  
> I hope you'll enjoy this fic till the end 
> 
> I wanna say thank you so muuuuch to my Beta, Jessiejj~  
> Any mistake that remains are all mine :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

_"Thought"_

_‘Aomine Talking’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2**

Wake up, take a bath, cook, have breakfast, go hunting, cook, have lunch or dinner, take a bath, sleep

Wake up, take a bath, cook, have breakfast, go hunting, cook, have lunch or dinner, take a bath, sleep

Wake up, take a bath, cook, have breakfast, go hunting, cook, have lunch or dinner, take a bath, sleep

Repeat it.

Repeat it again.

And again….

Those are Kagami Taiga’s daily activities. He has done those monotone and boring activities for years, but he still hasn’t gotten used to it at all. Alas, he’s not even familiar with his environment yet.

Living deep into the woods, far away from the village, far away from the other human beings, far away from his home….

… alone in a small but comfy hut.

He shut his eyes and dismissed the hollow feeling in his guts.

_"No. this is my home now. I’m not lonely. I’m NOT lonely. You’re not lonely Kagami Taiga!"_

He repeated the words again and again in his head, ignoring the lump in his throat or his trembling hands. He opened his eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

No. he couldn’t let the doubt sweep him away again. He can do it. He doesn’t need help from anyone, even from the ones who still cares about him. No, he will not give up and go back to them. He’ll prove it to his family, to his friends, to the others.

Just wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagami’s red hair was being tousled by the breeze while he swung his knife freely, cutting the twigs and branches around him with ease. He carefully climbed the big roots and his face brightened when he saw the familiar pond in front of him. Kagami jogged a little to the shore, then slipped off his shirt, pants and shoes.

Well… This is one of his favorite things to do after he’s worked himself down to the bone. He slowly sunk into the water and felt all the exhaustion leave his body. He couldn’t stop the content sigh that slipped from his mouth. He swims lazily, enjoying the cold water against his skin.

After an hour, Kagami finally felt refreshed. He climbed up, gathered his clothes and shook his head like a dog. His eyes caught a black bundle under a tree a few meters from him. When he took a closer look, he realized that it’s not just a bundle but a bundle of black fur instead.

Kagami approached the fur-ball and he gasped when he saw a black fluffy cat lying unconscious. The poor thing buried his face on his paws and if it weren’t for the slow movements of his body, Kagami would have thought that the cat was already dead.

He took the cat gently in his arms and stroked his soft fur. The cat leaned into his touch and snuggled closer into his arms, clearly seeking warmth for his little cold body.

“Poor thing. What brings you here, huh?”

Kagami walked back to his little hut, wondering how the cat ending up here, in the middle of the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine feels warm and safe. He opened his eyes and slowly paid attention at his surroundings. He can see a single table with a pot of flowers on it, a worn out couch, a fireplace and the other things that can usually be found at a cabin or a hut. Where is he? The last thing he remembers is the pain and aches on his body and the agonizing hunger.

He smells something good and his stomach grumbled loudly. Aomine tried to move his body but to no avail. He groaned slightly but the sound that came out from his mouth is much closer to a whine.

_‘Stupid Old man! Stupid Satsuki!! I’ve never felt this weak and more humiliated than this, becoming a fluffy thing with black fur! When I’m back and see them again I’ll-’_

“You’re awake, little thing?”

A big guy with crimson eyes smiled warmly at him, but Aomine just focused at the words from the stranger.

_‘Who the fuck did you just call a little thing?! I’m not little!! And I’m pretty sure I have a few inches on you, so shut your mouth and don’t you dare to call me little again!!’_

The stranger blinked. And blinked again.

Aomine ignored the confusion that was written clearly on the red-head’s face and continued to ramble and curse under his breath. Well, who cares? Since he turned into this fluffy vessel, he realized something. People couldn’t understand anything he said. In their ears, his words are just a different versions of meow~, so he has given up trying to talk to someone.

“You… You can speak?!”

The red-head pointed his finger to him and he looked so shocked. Aomine would have laughed seeing the horrified look on the stranger’s face if he wasn’t so angry with the fact that the stranger has doubted his speech ability.

_‘What the hell are you saying? Of course I can spe- Wait… What? You can understand what I am saying?!’_

They looked at each other warily and before Aomine could say something, the red-head grabbed his tail and threw him out of the door.

_‘Ouch!! You son of a bitch! How dare-’_

BANG!!

And the door closed in front of Aomine’s face.

_‘Open the door!! You have no manners at all!! You barbarian guy!! Do you know who I am?! You’ll regret what you have done to me and will beg for my forgiveness when you know about me!’_

The door still stayed firmly shut and nothing happened. There’s no insults back or dumb questions. Nothing.

_‘Oh! So, you still don’t want to open the door?! All right! I’ll tell you who I am!! I, Aomine Daiki, the sole heir of Touo’s family, one of the strongest Alpha-family in this land!! The other Alphas respect us, the betas adores us and the Omegas worship us!! Do you hear me?! Do I need to repeat myself?! Open the damn door!! Now!!’_

Aomine shouted and yelled with all of the strength left in his body, he hit the door with his paws but he slowly felt dizzy and his voice became a slurred whisper. No! He can’t pass out again. He needs his strength back and find his way back home. Everything became black and he didn’t realize when the door opened and his body was lifted gently into something warm.

“You’re just a cocky-little thing who’s trying to look tough, right?”

Kagami shook his head and smiled fondly at a grumpy but unconscious cat in his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_‘I told you!! I’m Aomine Daiki, the Touo’s heir!! Why don’t you believe me?!’_

“Well…”

Kagami looked at the black fur-ball who insisted that he’s Aomine Daiki, the son of Touo‘s lord, from head to toes, or you can say from two pointed ears to big paws and tail. The cat (or something like that, because the last time he checked, there is no such creature like a talking cat. Ever.) moved his paws animatedly as he told Kagami about his hometown.

After the poor thing passed out for a second time, Kagami took pity and brought the cat into his hut. When he woke up, Kagami fed him with a bowl of soup and a glass of milk (the cat refused to lick the milk from the bowl and insisted to have a glass of milk instead), Kagami couldn’t refuse him and had to stiffle his laugh when the cat made a mess with the milk.

“Uumm… Cat… I mean… Aaaarrrgh! This is so difficult!! I dunno why you believe that you’re a human and the lord’s son on top of that! But what I see is that you’re a round black cat with a fluffy tail and chubby cheeks. So, I’m so sorry if I found your confession a little hard to believe.”

The cat sighed and dropped his body to the couch. He looked so exhausted and small like that. Kagami sighed and flopped down beside him. He lifted the cat and put the cat on his lap. The cat glared at him but kept silent when Kagami stroked his fur softly.

“I have a friend who knows about magic and something like that, I’ll ask him about your condition and maybe he can help you. There must be something wrong with you, because I’ve never met or known a cat who can talk like you. He usually visit me on the weekends, that means three days from now. I hope you can wait here and behave yourself or-”

_‘Hey!! There’s no one who can order me! Not my old man, not my family and especially not you!! I’ll punch yo-‘_

“… or I’ll throw you out and let you starve and freeze to death out there. And oh! Have I told you about the wolves? Sometimes, wild wolves roam and prowl at night to find some little prey, especially on summer nights like-”

_‘Okay fine, fine!! I’ll try to behave myself. Happy now?!’_

Kagami grinned widely, “I am.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I think we need to think something, a name to called you…”

_‘My name is Aomine!! I don’t need another name!!’_

Kagami sighed and peered down at the cat beside him. After a lot of bickering and arguing (God! Kagami couldn’t believe that he had argued with a cat!!) they finally decided to rest and continue their conversation tomorrow. Kagami picked up the cat to his own bed but the cat protested loudly that he won’t sleep with him. Kagami narrowed his eyes and reminded him about ‘being thrown out’ and ‘the wolves’, and that fact finally shut the fur-ball’s mouth.

“All right… You seem so fond of the name, so I’ll call you Aomine.”

Aomine snorted and thumped his tail lazily on the bed.

“You don’t want to know my name?”

Aomine lifted his head and Kagami swore that the cat raised his eyebrow and looked down at him.

_‘Fine… You have the honor to tell your name to-’_

“Ugh! Forget it! I don’t want to tell my name to a smug cat like you!!”

Kagami turned to the other side, his back to Aomine’s face.

_‘Hmph! Fine!!’_

Aomine put his head on his paws and decided to ignore Kagami. After a long moment, they still have their backs at each other and have no intention to say something.

“Kagami.”

_‘…’_

“My name is Kagami Taiga.”

Aomine kept silent. Kagami thought the cat has fell asleep so he drew a long breath and tried to find a good position to sleep.

_‘…. Night Bakagami’_

Kagami froze for a second and slowly a big smile appeared on his face. It has been a long time since he slept with someone and he also forgot when the last time he heard someone tell him good night.

“Night Ahomine.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Kagami's Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks a lot for all of your comments and kudos ;)
> 
> For Jess, thank you soooo much for beta-ed this chap~  
> I edited this fic at 2 a.m, that's why all the mistakes that remains are mine

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

_‘Aomine’s talking’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3**

Three days.

It has been just three days since Aomine has shown up in Kagami’s life, but the cocky-cat has easily eased his way into Kagami’s routines. Most of Kagami’s activities involve Aomine in it, like… bickering about (what’s on the menu today?), fighting (who would take a bath first? Why the hell was a cat need a bath anyway?!), stopping Aomine from _destroying_ Kagami’s little garden, and a lot of other silly things.

But after years of living alone in his little hut and rarely getting a visit from his friends (well, except for Tatsuya and Kuroko), Aomine’s presence makes a slow but big change to Kagami’s life…

… and honestly? Kagami doesn’t mind about it at all.

Aomine strangely feels the same way. He has a lot of friends back at his hometown, but Kagami is… Unique. Up until now, he still doesn’t know what type Kagami is. Is he an alpha? An omega? Or a beta? He thinks the last option is likely the correct answer.

Each type has their own scents, and Kagami… He has a different scent than the others. It’s not an earthy-scent like most of the Alphas, it’s also neither like a fresh air-scent of betas or a sweet-scent of omegas. Kagami’s scent is off, faint and unclear. It seems like he’s using something like a scent-blocker and Aomine wants to know the reason behind it. Unlike what the other thinks about him (a selfish bastard, smug and cold-egoistical Alpha… well, that’s true tho’) he knows when it’s time to stop and not push someone just because of his curiosity.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t mind waiting for Kagami to open up to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They’re argue a lot and sometimes one of them will be sulking in the corner (Aomine) and the other would give the silent treatment all-day (Kagami). But in the end, Kagami would shake his head a little and a soft smile would grace his face that would make a weird feeling in Aomine’s gut. It feels like a lot of butterflies swirling in his stomach.

_‘Che! That sounds so fucking girly…’_

“Did you say something Aomine?”

Aomine lifts his head and his dark blue eyes met with Kagami’s crimson eyes. Kagami’s hair was a mess, his face covered by sweat and dirt, and nope, Aomine didn’t check Kagami out. He’s just looking at how the shirt sticks to Kagami’s body or how the tanned skin peeks out from under his shirt . A sudden image of Kagami’s flushed cheeks, writhing under him and moaning his name crossed his mind

Fuck. Why the hell is he suddenly thinking about that?!

_‘Nah… just thinking out loud.’_

“Well, maybe you can do something rather than just sitting and lazing around all day. The weather is good, why don’t you play on the grass or go sunbathing outside?”

_‘That’s something that a cat will do.’_

Kagami shrugged, “Well, you are a cat.”

Aomine fur bristled, he hissed and glared at Kagami. He jumped onto the bed and curled his body on a pillow, leaving behind an amused Kagami.

Sulking in the corner again, that means end of discussion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Taiga!”

Aomine’s ear flicked slightly at the stranger’s voice. He opened one of his eyes and spotted Kagami opening the door for a beautiful guy with dark hair. Aomine sniffed the air… There’s that scent again, plain and unclear, but he still could scent a faint fresh air-scent…

_Ah, a beta then. Why are they using this scent block, by the way?_

Aomine’s thoughts stopped when Kagami and the stranger hugged each other. He tried to pushaway the sudden anger in his chest. The purple-haired guy stared at Aomine, then approached him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh! Who’s this cute little guy?”

The stranger cooed and pet his fur. Aomine really, really wants to swat the stranger’s hand away, but he’s still sleepy and the hand feels good on his head, so he’s just stretches a little then settled again on the pillow.

“You will change your mind when he’s truly awake and starts to make a lot of noise and stomp at everything in the kitchen, asking to be fed.”

“Oh come one! This cute little guy doesn’t seem that bad.”

Kagami’s snorted and walked to the kitchen.

“Tea?”

“Yes, please.”

After a few minutes, the stranger who was later known as Himuro Tatsuya, was chatting with Kagami at the dinner table. Aomine swished his tail back and forth lazily, dozing off while he’s listening to their conversation.

So, Himuro is a childhood friend of Kagami, he’s come from Seirin (it seems that’s Kagami’s hometown as well) but now settle down at Yosen with his mate. He’s usually visiting Kagami once or twice in a month. He would bring something for Kagami, mostly cheese and meat, Kagami’s favorite. They’re laughing together and most of conversation dominated by Tatsuya who filled Kagami in about the latest news in town.

This is the first time Aomine is seeing Kagami so relaxed since three days ago. He saw Kagami laughing before, he saw him angry, pissed off, and sometimes Kagami gets this sad and far away look on his face. It’s like he makes a barrier, a wall, that prevents someone to come in, stop someone to get closer to him.

_What had happened to you, Bakagami?_

Aomine wants to know about this red-haired guy with mysterious past. That thought startled him a little, because he has never felt like this with anyone. He gazes up at Kagami, noticing how his eyes lit up when Himuro teases him, how his body shakes when he laughes. Kagami suddenly stopped, turned his head at Aomine, then he smiled and continued his conversation with Himuro.

Aomine sighed. He doesn’t know why but he feels like he’s in deep trouble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun began to set, Himuro looks outside and decided to go home. Kagami looked a little disappointed, but he covered it quickly. Himuro went to Aomine again and stroked his head.

"I forgot to ask before, what's his name, Taiga?"

"Aomine."

Himuro blinked.

"Do you mean like Aomine as in Aomine Daiki, the son of the Touo’s lord?"

Aomine’s attention peeks up at this.

"Do you know about him?"

"Who doesn’t know about Aomine Daiki?! Well, you apparently…”

Aomine snickered and Kagami glared at him.

“He’s a player, loves playing around, is lazy and a smug-bastard."

Kagami laughed at Aomine’s offended face.

"So, in short Aomine is a womanizer and a lazy alpha?"

"Yup, and he’s also hot as hell and a sexy one on top of that, so it was a good choice of name, Taiga."

_'Told you so!'_

Kagami rolled his eyes, when Aomine preens around.

“You have a mate, Tatsuya.”

“I do, but it doesn’t hurt anyone to appreciate another hot alpha, right?”

He laughed at Kagami’s expression and patted Aomine’s head. Himuro walked to the door with Kagami following behind him. He stopped and looked up at Kagami.

"Are you not visiting them again this year?"

Kagami’s body becomes rigid and after a while he shakes his head slowly. Himuro smiled sadly, he reached kagami’s shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze. Kagami’s body went lax again.

"See you Taiga."

"Take care Tatsuya."

"Bye Aomine!"

Aomine answered by swinging his tail.

A few minutes later, Kagami flopped down beside Aomine, raised his eyebrow.

"So?"

_'So what?'_

"A player and a lazy alpha, really?"

 _'_ _Don’t forget the hot as hell and sexy one part.'_

Kagami chuckled and shook his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They’re eating and munching on their dinner enthusiastically. Thanks to Tatsuya, they’re having a little fest tonight with a lot of meat and cheese.

“Don’t eat too much Aomine!! You’ll protest about a stomachache again later.”

_‘Shut up! I’m hungry!’_

“I don’t think that much meat is healthy for a cat like you.”

Aomine and Kagami jumped up from the chairs.

“Gaaaahhh!! Kuroko?! When did you come in?!”

_‘What the fuck?!’_

“The door isn’t locked, so I decided to come in here. I’ve been sitting here for… fifteen minutes.”

After a lot of cursing from Kagami and a blank look from Kuroko, they moved to the living room and were sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. Kagami gave a brief introduction about the new stranger, Kuroko Tetsuya, his other childhood friend. Kuroko is also a training witch like Momoi. He’s regularly visiting Kagami and sometimes accompanies him into town to buy food stuff and other things.

Kagami told Kuroko about Aomine’s situation. Aomine tried really hard to not fidget under Kuroko’s scrutinizing eyes. After a long awkward silence, Kuroko opened his mouth.

“So, you claim to be Aomine Daiki from Touou?”

“You know about him too, Kuroko?”

“Yeah. I heard that he’s a class A asshole.”

_‘You- little jerk! How dare you!!’_

Kagami is laughing out loud while clutching his stomach, and Kuroko is dealing with the wrath of a black furball calmly.

“You can curse me as you like, but I don’t understand what’re you saying, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine stop trying to scratching Kuroko and Kagami’s eyes widen slightly.

“….You don’t?”

 _‘Heh. That means the ones who understand my voice are just you and Satsuki. Oh! I just realized it…_ Why didn’t you _tell Himuro about me?’_

“Tatsuya cares about me a lot, but I don’t want him running away while he’s thinking that I have gone mad because I say that I can understand cat-language.”

“And do you think that I would trust you, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami grinned, “I know you do and you’ll always do.”

Kuroko looked surprised with Kagami’s statement, but it quickly shifted to a soft look on his face. Aomine felt like he had interrupted something between them and his stomach was churning at the thought.

 _‘What are you? Your scent is off like Kagami and that Himuro guy’_ , Aomine blurted out suddenly.

Kuroko asked Kagami what Aomine said and Kagami explained him about it.

“I’m an Alpha.”

Aomine raised his eyebrow.

“I may not look like one, but I'm really an Alpha. And yes, the three of us are using a scent-block to mask our natural scent. You could say that we were not really happy with our true nature.”  
Kagami panicked because of the direction of the conversation, but they weren’t aware of it. He tried to change the topic several times but Aomine and Kuroko ignored his efforts.

“I am an Alpha who hoped to born as a beta. As you can see, my body doesn’t look like most Alphas, and I don’t like it when people label the Alphas as a bunch of brainless people who’re just thinking with their dicks, or some opinions about how an Alpha must look strong and tough."

They were silent for a few minutes.

 _'_ _So, Himuro is ...?'_

Kagami reluctantly translated Aomine’s voice again to Kuroko.

“He is a beta who wants to be an omega. He’s always been good with children and he want to have his own child. But as you know, unlike an omega male, a possibility of a beta male to have a child is really small. While Kagami is …”

_‘A beta who wants to be an Alpha? Well, his posture and behavior are completely like an Alpha’s, so it’s not that difficult to imagine if he wants the others to think of him as one.’_

Kagami stood up from his chair abruptly. Aomine and Kuroko looked at him quizzically, but his eyes are hard and cold. He grabbed the edge of his shirt tightly while he tried to calm himself.

"Kagami-kun ..."

"No. I'm not a beta nor an Alpha-wanna be… I’m just an omega who’s trying really hard to act as a beta or an Alpha so the others don’t think of me as a freak."

He left them and walked out from the hut. Aomine snapped out of his shock and turned towards Kuroko. Anger and confusion mixed together in his head

_‘You know that he doesn’t want me to know about his gender, but you still told me about it?!’_

"Like I said before, I don’t understand what are you saying right now, Aomine-kun, but I think I know what you mean. I don’t want him to get hurt in the end. If you really care about him, then you should know about this fact. I know I should let Kagami tell you about it himself. But when I thought about Kagami’s stubborn nature, he will not admit it if he can lie about it.

I want you to think about this fact carefully, Aomine-kun. If you don’t mind about it, then I'm happy that Kagami has one more person who understands him without judging his gender. But if you loathe this fact, then you should leave this place now.”

Aomine opened his mouth a few times, but he couldn’t form any words out. Kuroko stood up and walked towards where Kagami has gone, leaving a bewildered Aomine behind. Kuroko stopped at the door and turned his head slightly to Aomine, a sad smile formed on his face, the same one he saw on Himuro’s face.

“He's been hurt a lot before by narrow-minded people, even his own family. So, please… Don’t hurt him again, Aomine-kun.”

The sound of the door opening and closing ringing loudly in Aomine’s ears..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Kagami is an Omega...  
> I think most of you have guessed correctly, right?
> 
> See ya on the next chap~


	4. The Alpha-Beta couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii!!! Long time no see??  
> I'm really sorry it took me a long time to updated this fic,  
> My job is keeping me busy and this past few months has been reallllyyyyy hectic months for me
> 
> Thank you sooo much for my beta, JessieJJ for beta-ed this chapter! Love you, hon ;)
> 
> A lot of talking in this chap and it's a bit short this time, but I hope you will enjoy it~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

_‘Aomine’s talking’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 4**

Kagami came back to the hut with Kuroko trotting behind him. He looked at Aomine for a second then locked himself in his room. Kuroko stood awkwardly in front of the door, then after a little hesitation, he slowly knocked on Kagami’s door. He waited patiently until Kagami opened the door a few minutes later. He grabbed and squeezed Kagami’s hands and murmured an apology. Kagami just gave him a curt nod. Kuroko squeezed his hand for one last last time, released his hands and walked to the door. He nodded at Aomine and a soft click echoed as the door closed.

Kagami stared at the door for a second and then shook his head slowly. He went into the kitchen, put a pot to the stove and sat next to Aomine.  
Aomine kept shooting worried glances whenever he thought Kagami didn’t see him, ears flat on his head and his tail lying stiffly behind him because of nervousness.

“Have you ever heard about the four-leaf clover?”

_‘Huh?’_

The sudden question caught Aomine off guard. He tilted his head, ‘ _Eeerrr.. A plant or something that’s said to give good luck to the holder?’_

Kagami smiled a little and nodded his head, “Yeah, a good luck charm…”

He stared ahead with an unreadable look, “How about a five-leaf clover? Have you heard about it before?”

_‘Five? I’ve never heard of such a thing is existing before now…’_

“Well then, I’ll tell you a tale about a five-leaf clover.”

Aomine didn’t know why Kagami suddenly brought up this topic. But he remained silent and listened to Kagami’s story.

“Once upon a time, there was an Alpha-Beta couple who really wanted to have a baby… One day, she found a five-leaf clover and brought it home. Every night, she took the five-leaf clover on her palm and prayed to God for a baby, and then…”

_‘Don’t tell me she finally got her dream-baby? That’s so predictable…’_

Kagami glared at Aomine “If you don’t want to hear it, then you should have said so from the start!”

 _‘Geezzzzz… Chill out! I was just giving my opinion here.’_ , He raised his paws in a gesture of surrender _, ‘Keep going... please?’_

Kagami sighed and continued his story, “Yeah…. She finally got a baby. She made her own clover-tale about a five-leaf clover. Five-leaf clover… The first leaf represents hope, the second stands for faith, the third is for love, the fourth leaf to bring luck and the fifth… to grant a wish.”

_‘A magic clover that could grant a wish, huh? I would love to have one to get my body back. So, what happened with the family? They lived happily ever after? If that’s right, your story is a super-clichéd one, Kagami.’_

A faraway look was on Kagami’s face, “Not all fairy tales end up with a happily ever after, you know…”

They fell silent. Aomine thought that Kagami had finished his story, but suddenly he spoke up again.

“An Omega… Their child was an Omega.”

Aomine raised his eyebrow, _‘So? There’s nothing wrong with that.’_

Kagami let out a bitter chuckle, “You don’t know how wrong it was ... At least for the Alpha’s family…”

He took a deep breath and continued his story, he ignored the worried look on the cat’s face.

“Do you remember about Alpha-Beta-Omega dynamics?”

Aomine’s eyes widened when the realization dawned on him.

“ _An_ _alpha-omega couple is the only one who can produce an alpha or an omega_.” They said in unison.

 _'So, an alpha-beta couple got an omega as their child? I don’t think that’s a bad thing. It was like.. eeerrr, a miracle?’,_ Kagami snorted.

_‘Heeyy!! Don’t you dare laugh at me, Bakagami!’_

Kagami laughed, his body shook as he tried to hold back his laughter. Aomine couldn’t help himself from smiling too. For a second, Kagami’s mood brightened a little bit, but his laughter slowly began to subside.

“The father of the omega is the heir of one of the well-known families with a strong alpha line. When this guy married the omega’s mother, a beta, all of his family members were opposed to the marriage. You must be understand why they didn’t approve, do you?” Kagami glanced at Aomine.

 _Because_ _they can’t have an alpha or omega as their child._ Kagami nodded, as if he could hear Aomine’s thoughts.

“And when the beta gave birth to the omega, that was it. That was the last string. The alpha’s family did everything to get rid of the beta and the omega. Of course the alpha didn’t remain silent, he also did anything to protect his wife and child ... His little family.”

Aomine unconsciously growled. Yes, he really hated it when people worships the alphas but despise the omegas.

“But, like I said, not all stories have a happy ending.”

He stared at Kagami's face, his heart ached seeing the pair of ruby eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kagami’s hands clutched his shirt tightly until his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to come out.

Aomine tried really hard to resist the urge to hug Kagami, hide him from the others and whisper nothing but soothing words into his ears. At least Aomine knows he can’t do it with his current ‘ **body** ’ now.

Maybe later.

 _‘... Did you know, Kagami?_ _My father is a strong alpha and is respected by those around him. He is a wise leader but he can also become a cruel alpha when needed. He cares deeply for his family although he rarely shows it. He's a strong alpha, a great dad and I really admire him._

 _But you know what? He’s always treated my mother with respect or perhaps you could even say he’s a bit afraid of her, a tiny and fragile looking omega_ _. She has never hesitated to remind him if he made a mistake. When my mother scolds him, he looks like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs.’_ , Aomine chuckled as he remembered that scene.

 _‘Yeah_ _, it’s true that we as the alphas, are the leaders and protectors of our families, but the omega is the one who keep the family together, and that is not an easy task. Can you imagine us without you and the other omegas? Without them, we’d have never been born into this world.’_

They stared briefly at each other and Kagami looked down to his hands, breaking the contact, but a small smile tugged on his lips.

 _‘If I were_ _the omega’s father, I would have continued to fight until the end. I'll never give up protecting my family, no matter what they said about them. I would-’_

“He did.” Kagami took a deep breath and opened his mouth again, “He tried his best to defend his little family.” His voice cracked on the last word.

Aomine smiled _, ‘If his father and_ _his mother had been doing their best to protect their son, then the omega should be proud to have had such great parents, who always supported him’_ , Kagami didn’t seem to realized that Aomine has referred the omega as ‘his’ and not ‘her’.

 _‘I’m one of those people who don’t care what the others think about being an alpha or omega._ _For me, my father is a great alpha and my mother is an incredible omega. And I do think that you’re also an amazing person, either as an omega or just as a human being, Kagami.’_

Kagami's eyes were still shining with unshed tears, but Aomine know this time is not because of grief.

 _‘Ahem... so, I_ _'ve been talking a lot, a cup of tea would be good for me’_

Kagami's eyes widened. "Shit!", he rushed toward the kitchen while Aomine laughed behind him.  
He comes back to the couch with two cups of tea and a jar of biscuits on a tray.

“He is.”, Aomine looked at Kagami with a puzzled face. His heart skipped a beat when a sincere and gentle smile graced Kagami's face.

"The omega... He is really proud of his parents.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, they were finally resting on the bed after a long day. Aomine swung his tail back and forth lazily, blinked his eyes, tried to cast the fatigue away. Kagami had his back on Aomine.

_‘Kagami, are you still awake?’_

Kagami didn’t answer, but from his breathing rhythm, Aomine could tell that he wasn’t asleep yet.

 _‘You have to always remember that whatever happens, whatever they’ve said or done to you… You have people who will always support you.’_ , He patted Kagami’s head with his paws, _‘And your parents… I’m sure they’re also really proud of you, Kagami.’_

Still no answer from Kagami. _Maybe he was already asleep_. Aomine huddled down, scratched the pillow and tried to make himself comfortable on the bed.

“Thank you Aomine.”

Aomine grinned widely, _‘No worries, Kagami.’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine woke up because of a delicious scent. A mix of almonds, cinnamon roll and vanilla scents filled his nostril. When he looked to his left, Kagami’s side was already empty.

 _'_ _Huh? That means he is cooking right now._ '

He heard Kagami’s voice faintly, humming a familiar song. Aomine stretched his body, jumped to the floor, then dashed to the kitchen. He knew Kagami was a reliable cook. Every day, Aomine enjoys a lot of Kagami’s delicious home-made dishes, but today he can tell that this is one of the most delicious one he’s ever had just from the mouth-watering scent.

He saw Kagami in the kitchen, busy washing the dirty dishes. Aomine climbed the table and looked around.

 _‘_ _Where's the food?’_

“Well, good morning to you too, Aomine.”

 _‘_ _I said where's the food?’_ Aomine thumped his tail on the table, clearly feel irritated because the scent became sharper when he came to the kitchen, but there was no food in sight.

“Do you mean breakfast? I haven’t made it yet. When I saw the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, I thought breakfast could wait.”

 _‘No food? Really?_ _Impossible!! I know you’ve cooked something!. Tell me where you’re hiding it, Kagami!!'_

“I'm not hiding anything!”, Kagami replied back furiously.

 _‘You’re lying!_ _There’s definitely food somewhere in this room, the scent is overwhelming! This is the most delicious scent that I ever smelled and if you’re really didn’t cook anything, then where is the scent coming from?!’_

As soon as the words left Aomine’s mouth, they both suddenly froze. After a few moments of silent, the truth finally hit him.

_‘You…’_

Kagami was blushing furiously. He looked away, cleared his throat, and was scratching his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah ... Today I’m not using the scent-blocker. I thought it wouldn’t hurt if I don’t wear it when I’m at home or when I’m with you. You… You don’t mind, right?”

Aomine was still fascinated by the pink color that decorated Kagami’s cheeks and how his red eyes looks more clear today that he didn’t hear clearly what was being said by Kagami.

“Aomine?”

 _‘_ _Huh? Oh ... Oh! No no no, of course I don’t mind! Well ...’_

Kagami fidgeted, shifted his feet from one to the other one while Aomine was looking at his paws like they’re the most interesting thing in the world.

“Eeerrr.. I’m gonna make us some breakfast now.”, Kagami turned around and tidied up the clean plate that has been washed, the tips of his ears red because of embarrassment.

 _‘Ah!_ _Ye-yeah ... Okay, I’ll wait for breakfast in the living room, You can just call me when breakfast is ready_.’, Aomine strides out into the sitting room.

When he was sure Kagami couldn’t see him, Aomine let out a long breath. Before he knew that Kagami was an omega, he had felt something akin to attraction to the red-haired guy. But now that he knows the truth and Kagami decided to learn to accept his gender and not use the scent blocker anymore where he felt safe, the feeling that Aomine kept to himself was beginning to break out. Aomine doesn’t know how he, a **healthy** Alpha, was going to survive for who knows how long, together with a stunning, fertile, and most importantly ... UNMATED omega.

 _‘_ _Fuck!’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. A little Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! How are you?  
> Uummm... I know it's been four months and I am really sorry for the late updated  
> I got a new job and was still adapting with the new surroundings, so yeah... hope you understand *puppy eyes*
> 
> -coughs- Well... this is the new chap.  
> Enjoy~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language  
**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

_'Aomine's talking'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 5**

Kagami is happy.

He's never felt this happy since… Well, since his parents were still alive. He knows it's dangerous to using a scent-blocker and a heat suppressant for a long time, but all the whispers, the expressions of disapproval and disappointment on his family members' faces… He just couldn't take it anymore.

Ever since his first heat when he was fourteen, he has decided to use the heat-suppressant and the scent-blocker. He doesn't want to repeat that night again. Alone, locked up in his room, feeling miserable and like he was dying. His body felt weird, in pain, hot all over, a need for something to fill the empty feeling. He had to force himself to stay in his room, to not come out to find an alpha who could help him to take his pain away.

The days after his heat were so embarrassing. All the members in his house either ignored or laughed him off and at that time he swore to himself, when he had enough money to live alone, he will move out from his family house. He actually didn't want to live in there anymore, because both of his parents were already dead. He just lived there to respect his father's wish for him to stay in the family house, at least until he is an adult and can be independent.

The day he finally moved out from his family house was one of the best days in Kagami's life. All of his family were torn between relief and mocking him for his decision. They believe that Kagami would not survive living alone and in the end he would come back to the house. Of course he didn't pay any heed to his family's reaction, he just couldn't wait anymore to have his own place.

Although his family has never respected him because of his omega status, he's still has some friends who always helped him through everything. Kuroko and Tatsuya were the ones that supported his decision to live alone the most. Kagami bought a small hut in the woods from an old married couple who wanted to move to another town. The couple were his parent's friends and they happily sold the hut to him.

At first, it was hard for Kagami to adapt to his new surroundings. Omegas are basically social creatures. They like to take care of the people they loved and wants to be protected in return, but Kagami did everything he could to bury that instinct and go against it. He succeeded though and he never realized that he actually felt lonely all this time …

… Until he met Aomine.

Even though Kuroko and Tatsuya visit him regularly, they have their own life. They can't always be there for Kagami when he needs them.

It's nice to have someone to greet you in the morning, to bicker with, praise you for your cooking and to know that someone is waiting for you at home, to accompany you when you do your daily activities.

Kagami smiled.

Yeah, he **IS** happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine is happy.

… And horny.

… And frustrated.

And … and…

Did he already mention horny? Well… Second it.

He doesn't know if anyone has ever died because of blue balls and no, he doesn't want to test this theory.

He is happy because Kagami has finally stopped using his scent-blocker. He is also feeling warm inside because Kagami is trusting him enough to be with him without his scent-blocker, or rather that Kagami wasn't worried about the possibility of a fluffy and horny cat jumping his bones.

And he hopes it's a justified feeling **.**

He couldn't imagine how embarrassed he would be if he lost control over his lust. He is the heir of Touou for fuck sake! One of the strongest Alpha clans in this country! But if he has to be with Kagami for much longer, breathe in his unique and sweet scent, a virgin and ripe omega… He doesn't think he can hold himself back. Even when Kagami is not in heat, his scent has been driving Aomine crazy and he doesn't want to think about how he would react if Kagami stops taking his suppressant and goes into heat…

Fuck! It's the first time Aomine is feeling grateful that he is in this body.

'THUD!'

A big noise like someone fell to the ground broke him from his inner turmoil. He springs into action.

_'What the fuck?! Kagami! What happened?!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagami didn't think he would ever be in this position, lying on the grass with someone on his back, holding him down. A few minutes ago he was tending to his garden and suddenly, someone crashed into him from behind. He got a whiff of an Alpha scent as fear and panic struck him. The stranger sniffed and licked his neck. He tried to resist, but the body didn't budge even though he was so sure his attacker had a smaller body than him.

"Can you smell it? Your own scent? You smell amazing…"

Kagami froze **.** His entire body stiffened. That familiar voice…

"Kuroko?!"

"Yeah…" He nipped his neck, "And you will scream my name when I have my way with you. Breed and fill you with my come. I can't wait to see your belly full of my kids."

What. The. Fuck.

He didn't know that Kuroko was the type who likes to talk dirty, Hell, he even didn't know if Kuroko has ever shown any interest in anyone, let alone an omega?!

"Kuroko! It's me, Kagami!"

Kuroko growled and was holding him tighter. He scraped his teeth around a sensitive spot on Kagami's neck. Kagami screwed his eyes shut, tried to cast his fears away.

They has been friends for years and he always feels safe around Kuroko, but this is the first time he has realized that beside the fact that Kuroko is one of his best friends, he IS an alpha.

He remembered all the good times they went through together, all the support and advices he got from Kuroko.

No. He can't do nothing and let this happen.

He's scared for his virginity but he's more worried about his best friend's condition after this incident. He's pretty sure Kuroko would never forgive himself if he did something to hurt him. He would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

"Kuroko. Hey hey, listen to me. Come back to me, please?", He spoke softly, hoping it came out in a soothing tone, "You will regret this later and I don't want you to blame yourself because of this."

Kuroko's body stiffened and his hand stopped for a moment. Kagami is cheering inside. He wanted to talk to Kuroko again when he felt the weight on his back disappear. Someone helped him up and then he is suddenly standing behind broad shoulders with dark blue locks.

Whoa… He didn't know who his savior was, he couldn't see his face from this angle, but he was sure of one thing.

The stranger is an Alpha.

His scent is overwhelming, a mix of citrus, peppermint and something earthy. Kagami wanted to lean closer to scent him but he caught himself before he could do something stupid.

Kagami's attention shifted to the unconscious figure on the ground. He tried to approach Kuroko, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him aside.

"Don't move. We don't know for sure whether he really is unconscious or just pretending to."

"But-"

"Stay here.", His tone was hard and commanding, forcing Kagami's body to obey, stayed in his place against his will.

"I'll check him, wait here."

The stranger walked slowly toward Kuroko and checked him. Kagami eyes lingered on broad shoulders, tanned skin and the line of the stranger's spine. He startled when the stranger turned around and faced him.

Holy Shit!

His savior is more gorgeous from this view. His muscles are on full display, he is bare except for a blanket wrapped low around his hips. Kagami titled his head up a little and sees the high cheekbones and sharp features of the stranger's face. The blue haired alpha raised his eyebrow and smirked like he knows what is Kagami thinking.

Caught in the act, Kagami looked away and blushed furiously.

"He is okay. Unconscious, but alive."

That comment got Kagami's attention back to Kuroko. He came closer to him, searching Kuroko's body for any wounds and he was grateful that he found none. Without waiting for Kagami's comment, the stranger kneeled down beside him and lifted Kuroko's body in the firefighters style and walked slowly toward the hut. Kagami tried to stop himself from drooling at the stranger and followed him to the hut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm really sorry, Kagami-kun..."

After being passed out for an hour, Kuroko finally woke up and the first thing he did when he saw Kagami was apologize. The stranger cleared his throat and Kagami felt him shifting behind him. Kagami looks at him and there he is, standing awkwardly as he scratched his neck. Kagami took pity on him.

"Thank you for your help. We will talk after this, but can you please give us some time?"

He grunts his affirmation, quickly bolting out of the room. Kagami turned around and met with Kuroko's calculative gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing."

After a while, Kuroko stared down at his laps, brows furrowed.

"Hey, stop that."

Kuroko looked up and stared into Kagami's eyes. He saw remorse and guilt reflected on Kuroko's eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Yes, you shouldn't, but it wasn't your fault."

"I- we've been friends for years, Kagami-kun… Long before you presented as an omega, but I've never known your scent because you've been on suppressant and scent blocker since your first heat, and earlier was the first time I breathed in your scent, and I just… I couldn't control myself."

He hung his head in shame.

"... I know I can't use it as an excuse for what I have done.. But Kagami-kun, you have a unique and wonderful scent. Now, I'm not even sure if I can control myself if you decide to stop using the suppressant in the future," He chuckled bitterly, "That statement is not helping with this apology thing, right?"

Kagami reached for Kuroko's hand and was holding it.

"Honestly? I was scared to death and was surprised when I realized that you were the one who attacked me. But I know you couldn't help yourself… We might have done everything to be normal, to hide our status, but we could never deny our biology."

Kagami pointed his finger to Kuroko, "You're an alpha", then he pointed his thumb to himself, "And I'm an omega… Well, this may sound crazy, but I think the alpha in you thought of me as a potential mate and took control of your mind and body for a moment ... But you know what? When I tried again to call your name, talked to you…. You stopped and paused before the stranger finally put you down."

"…. Did I?"

The guilt in his eyes dimmed a little and Kagami smiled, squeezing Kuroko's hand slightly.  
"Yeah, you did. You may have lost your consciousness, but for a second, the alpha in you recognized me ... Remembered me. It proves that you didn't want to hurt me and you've tried to come back to your senses."

A soft smile tugged on Kuroko's lips. He's still feeling guilty about the incident, but he couldn't help but feel a little better after he heard what Kagami said.

Kuroko slowly put his legs on the floor, gripped the edge of the bed, tried to stand up, but he swayed and Kagami caught him.

"What are you doing?! You have to rest!"

"I am fine. Just a little dizzy."

Kagami tried to give a stern look but Kuroko stared back flatly. Feeling he can't win this time, Kagami sighed.

"Okay, but you don't have to go home right now, right?"

Kuroko shook his head, "I guess I'd better keep my distance from you for a while ..."

Seeing the pain that crossed on Kagami's face, Kuroko quickly corrected his words.

"That's not what I mean. This day has been quite hard for both of us, I think we both need a little time alone, and I would feel more comfortable if I rest at my own home."

Kagami is still looking unconvinced, so Kuroko was talking to him gently, "Don't worry, I'll come back to visit you in a few days, ok?"

Kagami finally relented and he reluctantly let Kuroko go home. Kuroko walked slowly toward the door while Kagami was hovering beside him. As he grabbed the door knob, he stopped and looked fixedly at Kagami. He looks a bit different than his usual bored expression, he looks calm yet serious, it makes Kagami nervous and hesitantly stared back at him.

"Have you ever thought of any other reasons why the alpha in me wants to claim you aside from our biology?"

Kagami looked confused, and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard.

"I- I don't know… Maybe instinct?"

Kuroko smiled sadly, and Kagami is suddenly felling guilty. It seemed his answer had hurt Kuroko, even though he doesn't know what he did wrong.

"Yeah, maybe it is.", Kuroko shook his head slightly and smiled more genuine.

"I'm still felling bad because of what happened, but thank you for still trusting me as your friend.", Kuroko's eyeing the stranger sitting on the grass and he chuckled softly, "You still have another problem waiting for you after this, Kagami-kun. I know he didn't lie when he said that he's actually a human, but I never thought that he really is the Touou's heir."

"Huh?"

Kagami looked confused for a moment, he followed Kuroko's gaze and he began to understand what Kuroko's words meant.

"He… He is really Aomine Daiki from Touo?"

"Tall, short dark blue hair and tanned skin. Yes, he is indeed Aomine Daiki."

Kagami opened and closed his mouth. Panic and horror were clearly written on his face as he really registered the fact that the big, round and fluffy cat who has stayed with him for a few days is Aomine Daiki, the heir of Touou. One of the strongest and famous families in the country.

And he is an **ALPHA**.

A gorgeous, good looking and hot as hell alpha.

Kuroko is smiling knowingly, patting his back, "See you later, Kagami-kun. And good luck!"

Kuroko walks away casually and nodded his head at Aomine when he passed him. Unfortunately, Aomine turned his head and choose that time to meet Kagami's eyes when he's busy gawking at the Alpha.

Kagami turns away, curses under his breath.

 _Fuck my Life_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next update coming out, but please wait for it, kay?  
> Thank you so much for still sticking with me till now  
> Later, readers~


	6. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! It's been.... forever  
> Yeah, I still alive and no, I'm not abandoning this fic (or my other fics)  
> I'm SO sorry it took me a months to updated this  
> I can't even explain how hectic this past few months and of course... writer-block  
> It's so hard to get my AoKaga-muse nowadays, but no worries! They're still one of my fav pairings
> 
> I'm so grateful for my Beta, because she's still willing to beta this fic, Thank you SO much, Jess!! *kisses
> 
> If you gave me comments before, I wanna say sorry because I haven't replied to your messages (I will and asap!) and thank you for all the feedbacks, guys *hugs
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

“Talking”

_Thought_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  **Chapter 5**

 

“So, you’re really Aomine Daiki, the son of Touou’s leader ?”

Aomine glanced at the redhead, flopped back into the couch and stretched his legs out on the table.

“The one and only. I already told you before, but you didn’t believe me.”

Kagami swatted Aomine’s legs away from the table and glared.

“Well, sorry that I couldn’t believe what was said by a fluffy, talking cat. Would you?”

Aomine snorted, “Point taken.”

Kagami shook his head and sighed loudly. He took his bag and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

Honestly? He needed a little time away from the alpha so he could freak out. Not that he wanted said alpha to know that fact, so he pretends to act as calmly as possible and was resisting the urge to flee from the room like his brain told him to.

“Our firewood supply is running low. You don’t want us to freeze to death when night falls, do you?"  
“Then I’ll help you.”, Aomine intended to get up, but Kagami raised his hand, “Take it easy. I don’t know how your feeling right now, but after two weeks of being cooped up in that little body, I think your body needs a rest.”

Aomine blinked and his shoulders slumped like he just realized that he’s feeling tired.

“That is actually… A good idea.”, Aomine lay down slowly on the coach and closed his eyes.

Kagami turned to look at the blue haired man one more time then closed the door softly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Aomine is feeling  good. REALLY good.

He’s FINALLY back to his real body after being trapped in the body of a fluffy, black cat for two weeks. He’ll get his own little revenge on his old man and Satsuki when he gets home, but it can wait.

His body felt a bit stiff because he fell asleep on a small space, but he feels refreshed. Aomine looked around, and everything looks a bit different.

Well, of course it is.

  
He considered Kagami’s hut to be small before, but it was enough for one human and a cat to live in. Now, as he’s watching at his surroundings more closely with his human eyes, this hut looked smaller than he thought.

_Speaking of Kagami… Where is he?_

Aomine stood up and walked slowly toward Kagami’s bedroom. He opened the door and took a peek inside. Kagami is there, curled up on the bed and is snoring softly. He looked so defenseless, so vulnerable and it made Aomine’s heart ache a little to see him like this.

Kagami Taiga, an omega. He is not like an average omega. Different, but not in a bad way. He’s living alone in the woods, away from his family who had treated him badly in the past and he’s rarely interacted with other people, aside from the few that he considered his friends.

 

How can he live an isolated life like this?

Why are people so prejudiced against omegas?

 

Touou is one of a few towns that treat their people equally regardless of their gender, and Aomine has always been proud of that fact. Alpha, Beta and Omega were living side by side and respected each other. If only Kagami was born there, then he would have been treated better than in his own hometown. If only Kagami lived in Touou, there would be a lot of people to take care of him and see him as a human being, not just as his gender.

 

If Kagami became his mate…

 

Aomine shook his head and slowly stepped back from the door.

Two weeks. He has only known Kagami for two weeks but Aomine was already smitten and from how Kagami acted, it seemed he’s (hopefully) also feeling the same way.

 

Nothing wrong with a bit wishful thinking, right?

 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A soft whimper coming from Kagami’s room roused Aomine from his slumber.

“Kagami? Are you okay?”

His brows furrowed, something happened, but he can’t pinpoint what is wrong.

“Kagami, are you alright? I’m coming in, okay?”

Aomine opened the door and walked to Kagami’s side and kneeled beside his bed. Kagami was curled up on the bed, covered in sweat. His breathing was coming in shallow and fast breaths.

“Hey, Kagami! Can you hear me?”, Aomine patted his cheek softly and put his hand on Kagami’s forehead.

“Shit! You’re burning!! Fuck!” Aomine tried to get up but Kagami raised his hand and clutched at his shirt weakly.

“Hurt… It hurts... please… please do something….”

He squeezed Kagami’s hand briefly and pried it gently from his shirt. “I’ll try to find something to help you cool down. Wait a minute, kay? I’ll be back soon”, Aomine rushed out of the room.

A while ago he was sure nothing was wrong with Kagami. Is he catching a cold? Did he exhaust himself?

Or… No, it couldn’t be…?

Kagami said he is not using a scent blocker anymore. Is he also not on heat-suppressants as well?

Does  this means Kagami goes into **heat**?

 

Fuck! Fuck!!

This is bad!

 

He just has to find his heat-suppressant pills and tell kagami to take it, right?  
No, it doesn’t work like that. The suppressants have no use if the body is already going into heat.  
Kagami definitely has to have something to help him deal with his heat, right? Something like ... Toys?  
Aomine groaned, picturing Kagami using toys right now is not helping at all in this situation.

 

Wait ... Kagami said he had never once stopped his heat-suppressant since his first heat, so that means he didn’t have to worry about his heat before. So, toys are not an option.

 

Then what should he do?!

 

Aomine began to panic. He paced back and forth, tugged his hair in frustration. After a few minutes, he stopped and took a deep breath. He has to calm down. He can think what he has to do later. The most important thing right now is to find something to ease Kagami’s pain, because he had been told by his mother that when an omega goes into heat, they suffer a lot, especially if they don’t have a mate.

 

Honestly, he knows the most effective way to help Kagami is to fuck him, but he couldn’t do that to Kagami. At least not when he is not even aware of his own condition.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“I’m sorry dear, but we don’t sell toys in this shop. Why don’t you just fulfill your mate’s need?”

The owner of the shop, an old lady with white curly hair smiled at him, but Aomine tried really hard to not blushing in front of her. He’s an alpha for fuck sake! He’s not blushing. Ever.

But it’s so hard to keep your cool when you’re standing in front of a kind old lady in the medicine shop and asked her about toys to help your omega friend with his heat.

 

THIS is one of the most embarrassing moments in Aomine’s life.

 

“Eerr… He is not my mate, so-”

“But you can still help him even if he’s not your mate, right? You just don’t have to knot or bite him. Oh! If you’re not in the mood to copulate with him, you can also use your fingers or whichever way you and your partner prefer to. You know what I mean, right?”, She wiggled her grey eyebrows.

Aomine choked, “Ex-Excuse me?!”.

The seemingly-not-so-kind-anymore-old lady chuckled and pat his shoulder, “I’m just messing with you, son.”

Yeah, not funny! And who the hell is still using ‘copulate’ as a word for fucking?! Well, apparently this elderly woman is.

After he calmed down, he remembered why he ended up in this situation.  He came out of the woods and wandered around for a while until he had finally found this little village and this shop, but he never thought he would have a conversation about his sex life with an old lady in a place like this.

Does he have to explain that he doesn’t want to ‘copulate’ with Kagami because he wants to have his consent and maybe… woo him first?

 

Great.

Aomine Daiki, the heir of the Touou clan want to woo an omega.

 

_He has fallen hard this time, hasn’t he?_

 

He’s never felt this way before. He has always taken and gotten whatever he wanted. Omegas and even betas threw themselves to him. He doesn’t have to try hard to get their attention. It’s true, he wants to have a mate to cherish and care for, but this urge to protect and shield Kagami from everything that may hurt him? This feeling is new for him.

 

The old lady suddenly smiled softly as if she can read his thoughts. She rummaged the shelf behind her and came back with a small pouch.

“This is a White Willow tea. It’s useful for breaking a fever, relieves cramps and reduces the nausea. Mix this with a glass of warm water and add a little ginger in it, give him this twice a day. You also have to ensure he is not dehydrated. Give him something to drink regularly until the heat stops. Do not go too far from his room, because even though the scent of Alpha would make the heat stronger, it also makes him feel safe and protected. This medicine is not as effective as if you knot him, but it can ease the pain.”

Aomine blinked.

“Al… right. Thank you, m’am.” He took the pouch, but before he pulled his hand back, the old lady grabbed his hand.

“Good luck. I know it’s hard for you to not lose control when you have to take care of him without touching him, but I know you can do it. He’s so lucky to have you to help him through his heat.”

Aomine’s chest felt warm from her words. He gave her one of his rare smiles.

“Thank you, m’am. I’m lucky to have him too.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Sshhh… Come on, Taiga. You’ll feel better after you drink this.”

A smooth and deep voice rang in his ears. A big and cool hand pushed the hair from his face and cradled his head gently. Warm water touched his lips, he jerked back but the hand on his head kept him from moving.

“I know it’s a bit warm for your liking, but after this I will give you some cold water, okay?”

Yeah, he’s burning! He needs something cool, he doesn’t need this warm water! But the soothing voice continued to persuade him to drink the water, so he reluctantly opened his mouth.

“You did good, Taiga.”

The voice praised him and he felt happy. The man is an alpha, yeah he’s sure the voice is coming from him because he can smell citrus in the air, a common scent for an alpha. The alpha place his head back on the pillow and moved away from him.

 

_No no, he can’t have that!_

 

He caught the alpha’s hand and pulled him onto his body. The Alpha looked surprised, but he didn’t say anything.  
“Please… Please help me. It hurts… Can you help me?”  
He knows he is babbling right now, hell, he’s begging. Maybe the Alpha thinks he is crazy, but he doesn’t care. He just wants this Alpha to take the pain away, make him feel better. And he knows exactly what he needs.

_“Knot me.”_

 

“Fuck!”, the Alpha cursed and tried to scramble off the bed.

“I’ll get more water for you. I’ll be back soon, Taiga. Just a minute, kay?”

 

No, he needed this Alpha to knot him!!

 

He mustered all his remaining strength to pull the Alpha back again and was clinging to him.

“Knot me… I need you, don’t you want to knot me? Fill me with your seed? You can do **anything** to me. You want me, right **Alpha**?”

 The Alpha tore his gaze away from him and gritted his teeth. Every muscle tensed and he was ready to bolt, “You don’t know what you’re asking of me, Taiga. You’ll regret it. We’ll **both** regret it. I don’t want to hurt you. Please, don’t make me do something that you don’t want to.”

 He gently pulled away from him, but he held on tighter, “I want this! I want you!!”

The alpha shook his head rapidly, then looked at him sadly, “No, you don’t. I’m sorry Taiga, but I can’t.”

 

 _Did this alpha just reject him?_ _Is he not good enough for him?_

 

Yeah… Yeah, he is not enough. He’s not like the other omega, he is a freak. Every Alpha avoided him, and no one is ever interested in him. The betas ignored him, even the omegas looked at him strangely… As if he’s different…Like they were ashamed of him.

He released his hold.

He didn’t know if he had thought any of that out loud or not, because the Alpha was suddenly in his space and grabbed his head.

“Look at me. Look at me, Taiga!”

He doesn’t want to look at his face. He's been humiliated enough in his life. He doesn’t want to see disgust or loathing in this alpha’s eyes too.

 

He had enough.

 

“Taiga… Please, look at me.”, the alpha lifted his chin and was staring straight into his eyes. This is the first time he took a clear look at this Alpha. He has a pair of deep blue eyes, reminding him of the night’s sky. He has high cheekbones, dark skin and blue hair.

 

Why does he look so familiar?

 

“I want you, Taiga… But not like this, not this time. I want your consent. I want to get to know you better, **the real you** , behind all of that stubbornness and brave Alpha-Omega act. I want to know what you like, what you hate, even though I know a few of them from these past few days.”, he chuckled softly. “I want to woo you, if you’ll let me. Yeah, I know you will protest and say that you’re not a girl, so you don’t want me to woo you, but I’ll change your mind.”

 

The alpha stroked his cheeks. “I have to leave you in your room to rest.” He whined, he can’t bear the thought of this gentle alpha leaving him alone in his room. “Ssshhh.. No, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll sleep on the couch, and if you need something, just yell for me.”

He doesn’t like this Alpha sleeping on the couch, why doesn’t he just sleep with him here?

“Hey, come on. Don’t make a face like that. I want you, Taiga. Don’t you ever doubt it. If you still want me after your heat, we will talk about it, kay? But for now, I want you to be strong and fight this heat till the end.”

 His body slowly started to feel better, maybe the medicine from this alpha is working? He suddenly feels tired and sleepy, but he wants this alpha to stay with him a little longer

… _Just a little longer_.

 

“Yeah, I won’t leave you until you fall asleep. Just get some rest, kay? I got you, Taiga.”

He closed his eyes when the alpha kissed his head and wrapped his arms around him.

 

He feels safe, secure and loved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and later! :)


End file.
